What the Broken are like Fixed
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: This is the third Charmed one. Wha else could happen to Chris and Mark?
1. Chapter 1

Alright the third one. I don't know if I'm done writing in this, but for now I am. I own nothing so peace out and read.

* * *

"Okay, this is weird," Aunt Phoebe said walking into the kitchen one morning.

"I know," I said sadly, "Mark has the stomach flu and I'm trying to find something he can eat without making him puke more."

"Hello Phoebe," Mark said making his way into the kitchen.

"Mark," I said leading him into a chair, "I told you to stay in bed."

"I know hunny," he said grimacing, "But I was hoping to get some Ginger Ale or something like that."

"I'll see what we have," I said walking to the fridge.

"Mark," Aunt Phoebe said feeling his forehead, "You're hot."

"Thank you, but I'm gay and in love with you nephew," he said as he started to chuckle but they turned into a coughing fit.

"Damn it Mark," I said quickly handing him some Ginger Ale, "Why didn't you listen to me and stay in bed?"

"Chris," Mark said finally done coughing, "I'm fine. It's just a little twenty-four hour stomach flu."

"When was the last time you eat something?" Aunt Phoebe asked concern filling her voice.

"I haven't eaten in a few days," he said shrugging slightly.

"Mark," I said surprised, "You said you stopped that!"

"He said he stopped what?" Aunt Phoebe said cautiously.

"He said he stopped not eating because he thought he was fat!" I yelled angrily.

"You're doing what?!?" she yelled jumping up.

"It's nothing," Mark said getting up.

"That's a lie!" I said gently pushing Mark back down, "You're trying to kill yourself."

"No I'm not," he said calmly.

"Then why aren't you eating?" I asked desperately.

"Chris," he said getting up again, "It's nothing, I promise."

"Then tell me why you aren't eating," I said staring him in the eye.

"Drop it Chris," he said calmly.

"Not until you tell me," I said angrily.

"It's nothing," he said before falling to the ground throwing up.

"Chris go get Leo and Piper," Aunt Phoebe said kneeling by Marks side.


	2. Chapter 2

*Phoebe's Point of View*

"Mark," I said when he finished puking, "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'll tell you what I told Chris," he said in a deathly calm voice, "It's nothing."

"You're just started to let us in," I said soothingly, "Why are you blocking us out now?"

"I told you," he said standing up, "It's nothing."

"Sit down Mark," Piper said as they orbed in.

"Piper, it's …" Mark started but was cut off.

"I said sit down," Piper said raising her voice slightly.

Mark sat down and glared at her. It scared me that Chris said he was doing this because he thought he was fat. Sighing I grabbed Chris and Leo arms and walked out of the room so Piper could talk to Mark alone.


	3. Chapter 3

*Piper's Point of View*

I kneeling in front of Mark and tried to look into his eyes, but he kept moving his head. Sighing I grabbed his face and made him look at me. He looked terrible. His face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Tell me why you aren't eating Mark," I said as softly as I could.

"It's nothing," he said casually.

"So, if you drop dead one day and leave Chris alone it's nothing?" I asked hoping he would tell me.

"He's better off without me anyway," he said tears forming in his eyes.

"What the hell makes you think that?" I asked angrily.

"Everything, I know that if I die he will have a better life," he said blinking the tears away.

"He loves you with all of his heart," I said soothingly, "You dieing won't make anything better because he'll blame himself."

"I know," Mark said sobbing now, "I just want to make it so I deserve to be with him."

"You don't think you deserve to be with me?" Chris said from the doorway.

"Chris, I..." Mark said but stopped when Chris started to sob in his chest.

"Please stop doing this to yourself," he said between sobs.

I decided that they needed to talk alone so I walked away. Mark thought that Chris was too good for him, so he stopped eating. Sighing I ran my hand through my hair. It was times like this I was glad that Marks parents were dead or I would kill them myself.

*Chris's Point of View*

"Mark," I said wiping the tears away, "You have to eat."

"No, I don't," he said wiping the tears from my face.

"You can't do this to yourself," I said glaring at him.

"Chris," he said standing up, "If I eat I won't be good enough."

"Mark, listen to me," I said standing in front of him, "You're going to kill yourself if you don't eat!"

"Chris," he said pulling me down to him, "I know that I can die if I don't eat something, but I'm afraid you'll leave."

"I would rather die than leave you," I said kissing his cheek.

"I'm hungry," he said smiling.

"A little help in here," Aunt Phoebe yelled from the living room.

Mark looked at me before we both ran into the living room to see Mom was on the floor bleeding, Dad was unconscious on the couch, and Aunt Phoebe was trying to fight still. Mark's hand raised and a few of the demons blew up. I grabbed a knife and threw it at them.

"Chris," Mark yelled blowing a few more up, "Heal Piper and wake Leo up."

Nodding my head I did as he said. It took awhile to heal Mom, but when I was done she started to help Mark. Thankfully Dad wasn't as hard to wake up. He went to Aunt Phoebe and healed the wounds she had.

Mark grabbed the knife from the table and stabbed a demon that was trying to kill Mom. Fear consumed me when he killed another demon. I could tell that he was enjoying killing them. I looked at Aunt Phoebe and saw she felt the same thing I was feeling.

"Mom," I said trying not to sound scared, "Kill the rest of the demons."

"Why do you sound scared?" Dad asked concerned.

"Mark is having too much fun," Aunt Phoebe said sadly.

"He's enjoying that?" Mom asked confused.

"Just kill them!" Aunt Phoebe yelled hurriedly.

"Okay," Mom said blowing the rest of the demons up.

"Hey," Mark yelled turning to us, "I was having fun!"

"That would be why we did that," I said nodding.

"But I was…" Mark said before passing out.

"What happened?" I asked picking him up.

"I think his body is too stressed," Dad said as I put Mark on the couch.

"Alright, Piper and Leo go make something he can eat. Chris and I will stay here until Mark wakes up," Aunt Phoebe said taking charge.

Mom and Dad nodded and left the room. I laid Mark's head on my lap and gently ran a hand through his hair. Aunt Phoebe put a hand on my back calmly, as if to say that Mark was going to be okay. I was still scared through.

"He'll be fine Chris," Aunt Phoebe said calmly.

"How do you know?" I said tears threatening to spill.

"Because he would never leave you," she said soothingly.

Before I could say anything else Mark started to cough softly. I tilted his head and he started to breathe a little better. Mom and Dad walked in with a cup of broth. I sat Mark up and blew on the broth before trying it to make sure it wasn't too hot. Then I put it to his lips and he drank a little before I pulled it back.

"You feel better Mark?" Mom asked taking the mother role again.

"A little," he said in a whisper, "Sorry about the whole 'I like killing things.'"

"What was that anyway?" Dad asked confused.

"I do things like this every once in awhile," he started to explain; "It's pretty much a relapse. I'll stop eating; go on a killing spree, or just leave for periods of time."

"It's like a relapse?" Aunt Phoebe said gently rubbing his back.

"Ya," he said sadly, "When I was younger I would not eat to make myself feel that I was good enough to live, I would kill to release any of the emotions I kept bottled up, or I would leave to see why I was still alive."

"Oh," Aunt Phoebe said nodding slightly, "Well, finish eating and Chris and you can go to sleep."

Mark and I nodded and I finished feeding Mark his broth. Gently getting up I led Mark into our room. Bubbles was asleep at the foot of bed as normal. As I set Mark on his side of the bed she was gently licking his face. I could tell that she was worried about him too.

"I'm fine Bubbles," Mark said in a whisper, "Sorry about worrying you."

Bubbles licked once more before leaving the room before I could close the door. I walked to Mark and started to undress him. He smiled at me softly at my gestures. Leaning forward he kissed me lovingly on the lips. No matter how mad I was at him his kisses made me melt.

"We can't do this Mark," I said pulling away, "I love you with all of my heart, but seeing you slowly kill yourself is scaring me more then anything I've ever seen."

"What do I have to do to convince you that I'm fine?" he asked desperately.

"You have to stop this," I said standing up slowly, "I can't stand to know that you think you're not good enough for me. You are too good for me most of the time."

"I just do things I know you deserve," he said looking down sadly, "I never meant for this to get out of control."

"I know you didn't," I said sitting next to him, "But if you don't eat then you'll die and then I'll kill myself."

"Don't say that," he said standing up quickly, "Don't ever say something like that Chris."

"I'm just saying the truth," I said stand up also; "If you died I would kill myself."

"You have so much to live for though," he said running a hand through his hair, "What about your family?"

"How many times do I have to say that they're our family?" I said stressing the 'our'.

"It's too much for me to handle," he said in a pleading voice, "Saying that they are my family is too hard. I love them as if they were my family, but if I say they are I know I'll let them down."

"You won't let them down," I said hugging him tightly, "They love you as much as you love them, so don't say bullshit things like that."

"I love you and I love them," he said tears slowly falling down his face, "I know they're my family."

I smiled at him before we both got into the bed and fell asleep. We were unaware that they rest of the family was listening to us from behind the door. They all smiled before walking away leaving us to our sleep.


End file.
